Fubuki and the Yuri Admiral
by Saber Knight
Summary: A series of drabbles about Fubuki, a female admiral who loves girls, and a fleet of straight shipgirls.
1. The Commander

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.**

* * *

"Nice to meet you! I'm Fubuki! Thanks for having me!" Fubuki said, saluting the female commander.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fubuki. I'm Admiral Itsuka, I hope we can get along really well." The commander introduced herself, standing up from behind her desk.  
"Hai!" Fubuki happily responded.  
"Before we begin, there's something I want to know." Itsuka walked up in front of Fubuki, the woman barely any taller than Fubuki herself.

"Commander?" The girl asked, right before Itsuka gently took ahold of her arm.

"So, you're a shipgirl? It's my first time meeting one in person." Itsuka had a light blush across her cheeks. "You look just like any other girl, and your skin feels the same as mine." As her hand went around to Fubuki's ponytail, the shipgirl was rapidly reddening up. "Your hair feels so smooth..." The commander was looking at her in a way that was spooking her out! "I wonder... does this place feel the same as well?" The woman's hands went to Fubuki's chest.

"Kyaa!"

 _Fubuki has suffered minor damage._

Fubuki quickly backed away, covering her chest, her face on fire. "C-Commander!?" She cried.  
"Ah, I apologize." Itsuka told her, but there was a pleased look on her face. "You were just so cute I couldn't stop myself~"  
"E-eh?" There was something seriously wrong with her commander!  
"Anyways, introductions aside, allow me to show you where you'll be staying." She said, walking towards the door.

"H-hai...?" Still not sure what to say about what just happened, Fubuki quietly followed after her... at a safe distance.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. "This is where you'll be sleeping, Fubuki-chan." Itsuka told her, standing in front of the admiral's quarters.  
"Why the admiral quarters!?" Fubuki cried out.  
"I thought we could sleep together." The commander said, resting her cheek on her hand.  
"I refuse!"

Itsuka pouted. "Very well..." She pointed over to a nearby building. "Those are the dormitories for the shipgirls. You'll be staying in Room 01; it will be the first room you see when you walk in." She turned in the other direction. "I have to get back to work, but I do hope you enjoy your stay here." With a smile and a wave, the commander headed back to her office.

"Hai..." Fubuki said, looking after her.

 _My commander... is a strange woman._


	2. The Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.**

* * *

"Fubuki reporting for duty!" Fubuki saluted the commander the following morning.  
"No need to be so formal, Fubuki-chan." Itsuka smiled from behind her desk.  
"H-hai..." She muttered.

The commander stood up from her desk and walked up in front of Fubuki who immediately took two steps back. Itsuka smiled at her and Fubuki nervously smiled back. "I'll get straight to the point, then," she said, stepping aside and gesturing to the map on the wall, "Fubuki-chan, you'll be sortieing to patrol the waters around this naval base within the hour."

Fubuki jumped forward. "A mission? I'll do my best!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly.  
Itsuka, however, wasn't so bright. "You're our only shipgirl, so you'll be the only one going..."  
"Commander...?" She blinked. _She's... worried about me..._

The commander walked up to her, a soft expression in her eyes. "I want you to be careful..." Her hands went to Fubuki's arms, the woman resting her head on the shipgirl's shoulder as Fubuki's cheeks reddened. "If I were to lose you... I wouldn't know what to do." As Itsuka snuggled into the girl's warmth, Fubuki stood there with her hands halfway up in the air, flustered.

"H-h-hai, commander..." She stuttered, getting redder by the second. "I-I-I'll be the one... t-to finish them off!"  
"Come back safe and sound, Fubuki-chan..." Itsuka softly said.

Either the commander was just emotional, or she was totally nuzzling Fubuki's neck on purpose!

Fubuki _really_ hoped it was the former.

* * *

"Main battery... check. Torpedo tubes... check. Engines... alright!" Fubuki said as everything checked out.  
"Ya good to go, missy?" The harbormaster asked, standing nearby.  
"Hai!" She answered.  
"Good, good. That makes one, now how 'bout the other?"

She blinked. _The other?  
_ "Motors all good to go, lieutenant." Commander Itsuka suddenly appeared, a cheerful smile on her face.  
"Eeeh!?" Fubuki exclaimed, shocked.  
The woman faced her. "I'll be accompanying you, Fubuki-chan~"

"But didn't you say I was going alone...?"  
Itsuka covered her mouth as she giggled. "To be honest, I just wanted to say those things~"  
"Eeeeeeh!?" She repeated.  
"Right! Now that that's taken care of, let's sortie!"

"Wait!"

Just like that, the commander joined Fubuki on her mission.

* * *

 **Motors: Basically what the shipgirls use to skid across the water, but for regular human use.**


	3. New Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.**

* * *

An I-Class Abyssal Destroyer sat in the water, looking up towards the sky as it pondered its reason for existing. It watched a bird fly by, enjoying the breeze against its thin armor as it wondered if it was ever going to be remodeled.

"Please hit!"

Before it could comprehend the flash of light off of its bow, a 12.7cm armor-piercing shell penetrated its armor and the destroyer detonated.

"I did it!" Fubuki cried out, excited at having sunk her first abyssal ship. "It's all thanks to you, Commander!" With a bright smile on her face, she turned towards Itsuka, who lowered her binoculars and smiled back.

"If you really want to thank me, a kiss on the cheek is good enough." The commander said, moving a little closer to Fubuki whose smile faltered.  
"I... Sorry." She replied, moving away.  
Itsuka nodded in understanding. "I know. It can wait until we're back at the base~"  
"Ah, no! Even then is no good!"

Itsuka pouted, taking out her compass. "It's just a little kiss..." She muttered as she got a bearing. "To the North-East is where we'll patrol next. Let's go, Fubuki-chan!"  
"H-Hai..."

With Fubuki in the lead, the two took off, the commander occasionally scanning the surrounding waters with her binoculars. After another half hour or so of sailing, the commander spotted two enemy destroyers heading straight for them. "Fubuki, two I-class destroyers at 2 O'clock!"

Fubuki turned to face them, raising her main gun. "I see them!"  
"Begin firing!"  
She took a deep breath and sighted in her target. "Please hit!" She fired, the shells soaring through the air and over the lead destroyer.  
"Drop gun elevation by 1 degrees!" Itsuka called out, having observed the fall of shot.

The two abyssals returned fire, but it was hard to say who they were aiming for as their shots went nowhere near the two girls.

Fubuki continued on her course, adjusting her aim as needed before firing once again. This time one of the two shells found its target, and the abyssal dropped into the water, sinking. The second abyssal fired again, the girl flinching when water splashed against her face as the shell dropped down right in front of her. Just as she fired, the enemy ship went hard to port, her shells going into its wake.

"Launch torpedoes!" The commander called out, following up with a trajectory.  
"Hai!" Fubuki took aim and launched a spread of three torpedoes before having to dodge a shell that flew by her head.

The abyssal kept its course, and just as it poised to take another shot, the centermost torpedo made contact, and the enemy ship ceased to exist. "We did it!" Fubuki cried out, coming to a stop as she caught her breath. "Commander, are you alright?" She asked, looking towards her starboard, but the commander wasn't there. "Commanhyaaa!" She began, worried, but her cry turned into a frightened scream when Itsuka collided into her back, the commander's arms going around her.

"You were really amazing out there, Fubuki-chan~" Itsuka whispered into her ear, a blush across her cheeks.  
"H-h-h-hnnh!?" Fubuki cried, flustered.  
"You know... I wouldn't mind sortieing with you _all the time_ ~" She said, her arms going around Fubuki's waist.  
"Commander Itsuka!" The girl cried out, breaking free and turning to face her. "This isn't the time for playing around! We're on a mission in enemy territory! Please remember that!"

Itsuka's expression returned to normal as she looked into Fubuki's earnest eyes. "Yes, you're right. As your commanding officer, I need to show some restraint. I'm sorry."  
Not quite having expected such an apology, the girl blinked in surprise. "Ah... h-hai."

The commander looked towards the sky. "It's about time we head-" Her eyes widened when she spotted something in the distance. "Contacts, straight ahead!" With lightning speed she grabbed her binoculars and got a better look. "Two-" Her voice trailed off as the two figures in her sight softly waved at her.

Fubuki had her gun raised in their direction, but she lowered it before Itsuka had even said anything. "Oh! It seems like we have new friends!"

* * *

"I'm Mutsuki. Let's work together!" The short, red-haired girl said.  
"My name is Kisaragi. Please keep me by your side." The long, red-haired girl followed.  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Fubuki!" Fubuki greeted them.  
Itsuka silently stood there, facing the two destroyers.

"Commander...?" Fubuki asked, wondering if something was wrong.

Finally, Itsuka broke down. "More shipgirls!" She cried out, tackling both of the new, and cute, girls into the water in her joy.

"Fua!" They both cried, followed by Kisaragi's "not there!".

Fubuki just sighed.


	4. The Sister Ships

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.**

 ** _Nanchatte:_ "Just Kidding"**

* * *

"Mutsuki, Kisaragi," Itsuka said, looking up at the two girls standing in front of her desk, "you'll be staying in room 02 in the dormitory, across the hall from Fubuki. She'll show you the way."  
"Room 2?" Fubuki asked at her spot standing next to the admiral.  
The young woman looked up at her. "Is something wrong with that room?"  
The girl raised her hands in defense. "Ah, no... It's just that my room still has plenty of space."

"Oh, we can share the same room as Fubuki-chan~?" Mutsuki asked, a cheerful smile on her face.  
"I'd like that. As they say, 'the more the merrier'." Kisaragi added, a soft smile on hers.

"The rooms are made to hold four, so it'll be fine, if that's what you want to do." Itsuka agreed, and the three destroyers shared smiles. The commander, on the other hand, looked off into the distance with a sad expression. "I'll just sleep all alone..."

Kisaragi grinned and bent down, her face much closer now. "Admiral, would you like to join me?" She whispered, her voice alluring.  
Itsuka blinked, looking into the long-haired girl's eyes. "Eh?"  
She laid a hand over the admiral's own hand. "Let's have you resting with me, OK~?"  
Itsuka's face was beet red. "K-K-Kisaragi-chan...?" She was starting to stutter, not sure how to respond.

Kisaragi smiled and stood up. "Nanchatte~"  
"Eeeeeh!?" The admiral cried out, before pouting and sulking down in her seat. "Kisaragi-chan, you're a big meanie!"  
"Ufufu~" The girl just giggled.  
Fubuki and Mutsuki simply watched them, a drop of sweat rolling down their cheeks.

"Well, if that's how it is, that's all for now. You're dismissed." Itsuka told them, composing herself as she grabbed some paperwork to fill out, a frown on her face as she looked at it.

"Hai, commander." Fubuki saluted before heading towards the door.  
"Hai, admiral." Mutsuki and Kisaragi saluted before turning to leave as well.

Before they walked three steps, Mutsuki stopped and turned back around, walking up towards the admiral's desk. "Admiral," she began, getting Itsuka's attention, "we may be old models, but we'll give it our all on the frontlines!" She stated, her voice brimming with determination.

Itsuka smiled at her. "Thank you, Mutsuki-chan. I'll be expecting a lot from the two of you here on out."  
"We won't let you down!" With a big smile on her face, Mutsuki turned and rejoined the other two, and together the trio left the office.

 _Mutsuki's a good girl._ Itsuka thought, still smiling. _Kisaragi, on the other hand, is a big tease!_

 _..._

 _I kind of like it..._


	5. Pajamas

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.**

 **A/N: Edited as of 9/30/2017.**

 **Sou:** _That's right_

* * *

"So, this is your room, Fubuki-chan?" Mutsuki asked as they stepped into the rather dull room, the excited glint in her eyes fading away as she noticed the lack of anything cute.  
"Sou..." Fubuki answered, "I just moved in yesterday, and I don't have anything to decorate it with."  
"Ah... We don't have anything ourselves..." Mutsuki realized, a sheepish smile on her face as she looked at Kisaragi.  
"This is quite unfortunate." Kisaragi mused, a hand against her cheek.

"This'll have to do for now, then." Fubuki said, stepping forward before turning around to face them. "With all three of us together, I'm sure we can liven this place up in the days to come!"  
The two girls nodded in response.

"Anyways," Fubuki began, walking over to one of the bunk beds, "this is my bed, so Mutsuki-chan and Kisaragi-chan can sleep in the other one."  
"I call the top bunk." Kisaragi said, raising her hand.  
"Aw~" Mutsuki pouted, but the long-haired girl seemed to enjoy it.  
"If you'd like, we can sleep together, Mutsuki-chan~" The girl smiled.

 _She sounds just like the commander..._ Fubuki thought, a nervous grin on her face as Mutsuki just pouted harder at Kisaragi teasing her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Mutsuki was the one who hurried over to open it. Standing in front of her was one of the base personnel, the young man's cap hanging over his eyes and a blush appearing on his cheeks as he looked at the cute girl who'd just opened the door.

"Oh?" Mutsuki mouthed, before smiling at him and tilting her head. "Hello! Are you looking for Fubuki-chan?"  
The man held out the box in his hands. "E-err... You're one of the new ship-girls, r-right? T-this is for you..."  
"Thank you very much, nya~" She said, taking it, excited to be receiving a gift.  
The man quickly waved his hands in defense, his ears red. "N-n-no, this was requisitioned by the admiral!"  
"Oyo?"

"R-right!" The man pulled at his shirt's collar. "R-right, then, I'll be on my way!" He said before quickly walking off, leaving behind a slightly confused ship-girl.

Mutsuki closed the door and walked over to her bed. "Do you know who that was, Fubuki-chan?" She asked as she set the box down.  
"I don't... I haven't had time to meet everyone yet." Fubuki answered, rubbing the back of her head as a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek.

"What did the admiral get for us~?" Kisaragi asked, looking over Mutsuki's shoulder as the girl opened the box. Inside were two sets of white pajamas.  
"Pajamas!" Mutsuki said, holding it up for Fubuki to see.  
"I have some just like that." She told her, smiling. _The admiral got them fast... At the first naval base I was at, I didn't get them for a few days...  
_ "Hnnn... I was looking forward to sleeping in my underwear..." Kisaragi muttered, and Fubuki gave her a surprised look.

"Nanchatte~" Kisaragi added.


	6. When Kisaragi is your Secretary

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.**

* * *

"Fubuki-chan!"  
"Kyaa!"

Fubuki was suddenly tackled by a teary-eyed commander, the young woman looking up into Fubuki's eyes from their current spot on the floor. "Please help me, Fubuki-chan! Ki-Kisaragi-chan is... she's just too much for me!"

"Eh? Eeeeh?" Fubuki muttered, her hands on Itsuka's shoulders to keep her off of her. "What do you mean?"  
"She keeps teasing me! Tempting me! It's just too strong; she's just too cute!" The commander whined.  
"It can't be that bad!" The ship girl told her.  
"She just asked me to take a closer look at her beautiful skin!" Itsuka's face was bright red.

"Eh? Really?" Fubuki asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks.  
"Yes, really! Her skin is really beautiful, irresistible!"  
"So you looked!?"  
"I had no choice~! She was right in front of me~!"

"You don't sound like you disliked it!"  
"Of course I liked it!"  
"If you like it, why are you coming to me for help!?"  
"Because she's just toying with me, but I'm about to go crazy! I don't know what I'll do if I go crazy!"

"I'll get the MPs!"  
"Eeeeh!?"

Commander Itsuka finally got off of Fubuki, the officer backing up and waving her hands in front of her. "No, no, it's alright! I'll keep myself under control! I promise!"  
Fubuki climbed up onto her feet. "Hai..." She replied, eyeing the commander.

Suddenly, Kisaragi appeared from behind Itsuka. "Admiral, would you like to... take a bath with me?" The girl whispered into her ear which turned red on the spot.  
"Ah...aa... Hai." The commander finally gave in, her eyes going off in every which direction. Finally, as Kisaragi took her hand and started to lead her off, Itsuka's eyes found Fubuki. "Fubuki-chan... call the MPs..."

In the end, Kisaragi was just teasing her.


	7. A Bath Together

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.**

* * *

"This fight, Mutsuki has it!" Mutsuki fired her main gun, the shell soaring through the air and making contact with the Abyssal Ho-class light cruiser. The AP shell penetrated its armor and finished it off, the three ship girls and their admiral coming to a rest after they confirmed that there were no additional hostiles.

"Good work out there, Mutsuki-chan~" Admiral Itsuka said, patting the red-haired girl on the head.  
"Praise Mutsuki more and more! I'm the kind of person who gets better when praised! Ehehehehe~" Mutsuki excitedly said, giggling.

Itsuka then looked over at the other two ship girls, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. "Fubuki-chan, Kisaragi-chan... are you both alright?"

Fubuki's skirt was ripped in several places, and part of her shirt was torn off, exposing her midriff. Kisaragi's clothes were in even worse condition, with the girl's pink bra clearly visible. Kisaragi quickly covered her chest, a blush across her cheeks as she met the admiral's eyes. "What are you going to... do with me?"

Itsuka blushed and quickly hid behind Mutsuki, peeking out from her shoulder. Due to the girl's constant teasing, the admiral was scared of her; she just didn't know how to handle her teasing! The girl in question just smiled at her.

"Commander, I believe we should be getting back." Fubuki spoke up.  
"Yes, you're right," Itsuka said from behind Mutsuki, "this was the last enemy presence in this area, so now we can all go back and take a bath together-"  
"No way! You can't!" Fubuki suddenly cried out, a blush across her cheeks as she imagined the commander in the same bath as them.  
"Huh? Why not?" The admiral asked, moving out from behind Mutsuki as all three of them looked at the girl.

 _Eh? Why not?_ Fubuki just stared at the admiral, as if the answer was obvious.  
"We're all girls, so there's nothing to be shy about." Kisaragi said, a slight giggle in her voice.  
"That's right! There's nothing to be nervous about! After all..." Mutsuki's face went dark. "None of us have big breasts."

Everyone had a bead of sweat rolling down their head at that.

* * *

After arriving back at the base, the girls and Itsuka were changing their clothes inside of the women's locker room. Fubuki was a bit nervous as she wondered just what the commander would do, with all of them being in the bath together... With that thought in mind, she looked over at Itsuka, who was just about to take off her undershirt. The woman noticed Fubuki peeking and covered her chest, a blush on her cheeks. The ship girl quickly looked away, blushing. _I wasn't trying to peek!_

After undressing, Fubuki wrapped a towel around her as they headed for the bath. "Fubuki-chan, may I wash your back for you?" Itsuka said, a small smile on her face.  
The girl stepped back in surprise, not sure how to respond.  
Noticing the girl's distress, the commander's face softened. "Don't worry, I won't do anything strange. In return, just wash my back for me, okay?"  
"Ah... h-hai..." She reluctantly agreed.

As Kisaragi washed Mutsuki's back, a heavily embarrassed Fubuki had her back washed by the commander. As the woman's hands softly moved across her skin, the girl waited for something to happen. Expecting Itsuka to try and do something perverted, Fubuki was surprised when she finished without incident and it was then Fubuki's turn to wash her back.

As Fubuki went about it, Itsuka just sat there with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Not feeling so embarrassed or suspicious anymore, the girl couldn't help but to smile as well. After all of the girls finished washing, they entered the bath together, relaxing with no incident.

After their bath and getting dressed, Fubuki watched as the commander walked back to her quarters. _Maybe she's not as perverted as I thought..._ She thought, revising her opinion of the woman.

Admiral Itsuka entered her quarters, walked over to her bed, and instantly fell down on top of her pillow before screaming into it. "So much skin! Sooo much skin!" Her face was red as she hugged her pillow to her chest, rolling around on her bed, excited. "Aaaaa~ I almost lost control of myself when I had my hands on Fubuki-chan~ Kyaa~ She's just so cute!" After a minute of that, she finally settled down, looking up at the ceiling.

"Girls really are... the best~!"


	8. Itsuka's Intermission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle, o** **r Date A Live.**

 **Gomennasai:** _I'm sorry.  
_

 **Daijoubu:** _(It's/I'm)_ alright.  
 **Daijoubu desu ka:** _(Is it/Are you) alright?_

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Admiral Itsuka called out to the readers, a smile on her face. "Today we'll have a short intermission between chapters. By now, I'm sure you're all wondering what I look like, right?" Silence. "Eh? You just make up my appearance on your own?" She crossed her arms. "Well, just to let you know, I don't have blue hair or yellow eyes. My hair isn't even that long."

More silence.

"Oh, did... no one get that?" Itsuka gave an awkward smile. "Well, I'm named after Itsuka Shidou; and, no, my first name isn't Shiori. It's actually a flower."*

Fubuki's eyes widened. "Yuri!"**  
Itsuka turned around, her cheeks red. "No! It's Hana!"  
"Oh... Gomennasai." She gave an apologetic bow.  
The admiral softly smiled. "Daijoubu."

Turning back around, Itsuka faced the readers. "Right, moving on! There's been a couple of hints (or was it just one?) about my appearance during the last seven chapters. For one, I'm only slightly taller than Fubuki (Yes, I'm short, I know), and I... have a small chest."

Kisaragi giggled, causing Itsuka to take a step off to the side, covering her chest as she looked over at the girl with a light blush on her cheeks. After composing herself, she continued. "As for how I look, Fubuki and I actually look very similar. Lovely brown hair, cute brown eyes, and about the same hair length; however, while Fubuki has her hair down in a ponytail, my hair is up in a ponytail."

She leaned forward, a grin on her face. "Basically, what I'm saying is... I can cosplay Fubuki all I want~" She winked as Fubuki poked forward, a suspicious look on her face.

"Right!" Itsuka exclaimed, moving back. "I think that's it for the intermission! Please look forward to the next chapter... Whenever that comes out."

Mutsuki blinked, pointing at herself. "O...yo? Does Mutsuki not get to appear this chapter?" Silence. "Ueh..."

* * *

 ***Hana stands for flower, so 'a flower' is what Fubuki heard.**

 ****Yuri stands for lily, and... you know.**

 **A/N: Didn't really do this chapter to just tell you what Itsuka looks like, as I'm sure you already have your own impressions of her. It was more for fun and because I did want to try out this type of intermission.**


	9. Night Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle**

 **A/N: I nearly entirely wrote this chapter on my phone.**

* * *

"If you're so fascinated with me, let's do it." Kisaragi said with a wink before raising her gun and opening fire on the Abyssal Ho-class light cruiser, Fubuki and Mutsuki following. The three girls focused their fire, and with another salvo the cruiser was destroyed. The two enemy I-class destroyers, seeing their leader sunk, turned and fled.

"They're running away?" Mutsuki asked, surprised.  
"Maintain formation and pursue them!" Itsuka called out. "We can't let them get away!"

"Yes, commander!"  
"Yes, admiral!"

The girls answered, straightening their formation as they went after the two destroyers. Something, however, didn't feel right. Following her gut feeling, Itsuka ordered Mutsuki and Kisaragi to keep a close eye on their flanks.

Already evening when they began their battle, it was night when they overtook the two destroyers. "Two enemy destroyers at 1 O'clock!" Fubuki called out, the girls adjusting their formation accordingly.

"Prepare to engage in night battle!" Itsuka said, taking out a flare gun. "Launching fla-!"  
"Incoming fire, portside!" Kisaragi called out, the commander evading to the right just as a shell landed in the water near her.

Not losing a beat, Itsuka fired her flare in the direction of the shot, illuminating a new enemy. "He-class light cruiser to our portside! 10 O'clock!" Kisaragi called out, confirming the ship.

"The enemy destroyers have turned around and are heading straight for us!" Mutsuki added, preparing to face them.

This was exactly what Itsuka had been afraid of: an ambush. It was, however, a poorly executed one, since the enemy was mostly all in front of them. "Kisaragi, Fubuki, engage the light cruiser! Mutsuki and I will take the destroyers!" Loading another flare, she targeted the destroyers.

"Let's go!" Fubuki said, Kisaragi and her turning to face the cruiser. "We'll launch torpedoes to limit its movement." She told Kisaragi, the girl nodding in response. "Launch!" She said, and suddenly many torpedoes were in the water.

Not just from the two girls, either, as the cruiser had launched its own down the middle of them, forcing the girls away from each other as the cruiser was forced to dance to their torpedo beats. While they handled the cruiser, Mutsuki took aim at the lead destroyer, holding her fire until Itsuka illuminated the target. Shooting straight and true, the destroyer exploded. "I do have a main gun!" The red-haired girl uttered, pleased with herself.

The next one proved much harder to hit. The commander did what she could to help, but she had no offensive power at all, so a stalemate ensured as the two opponents evaded each other's shells.

Meanwhile, Fubuki was separated from Kisaragi, and the cruiser was making it difficult to regroup; however, because they were seperated, it did mean they had the advantage of attacking from two different sides. The cruiser didn't seem to mind, though, as it kept shrugging their shells off with minimal damage.

As Fubuki readied her next shot, the cruiser fired at her and her gun exploded in her hands. "Kyaaa!" She screamed, dropping the ruined weapon.

"Fubuki-chan, daijoubu desu ka!?" Kisaragi yelled, firing her gun at the cruiser to cover her friend.

"H-ha-" Fubuki started to answer, only to notice a third enemy destroyer out of the corner of her eye, its gun pointed straight at her. "No way..." She breathed, the memory of that fateful day flashing in front of her eyes.

Suddenly, without warning, a shell hit the enemy ship which detonated instantly. A flash of orange sped by Fubuki, the newcomer raising her arm in front of her, all 4 turrets on that arm focused on the enemy cruiser. Before the light cruiser could react, the 14cm guns fired in quick order. The first shell ricocheted off the side, the second did minor damage, but the next two hit home and the cruiser was destroyed.

The new girl stood on the water in front of Fubuki, smiling. "Sendai has arrived. Please leave the night battle to me!" She called out just as Mutsuki finally landed a fatal blow to the last enemy ship alive.


End file.
